En un invierno
by Dan72
Summary: Raziel y Azrael están en busca de una aventura para divertirse pero para su suerte tienen arcángeles que se preocupan por ellos (Contiene spank)


Raziel caminaba por el jardín con Azrael, ambos novatos conversaban entre ellos en su tiempo libre.

—Estoy aburrido Raziel—dijo Azrael cayendo sentado bajo un árbol

—Igual yo…¿Quieres hacer algo divertido?—

—¿Cómo qué?—pregunto Azrael interesado

Ambos arcángeles habían nacido el mismo día, dando la noticia de dos nuevos arcángeles creados y alegrando a todo el mundo, pero ningún ángel tuvo la oportunidad de aprovecharse y ser los guardianes de los pequeños ya que los arcángeles mayores habían formado un lazo con ellos declarándose sus nuevos guardianes.

Azrael el arcángel de la muerte era protegido por Lucifer, la estrella de la mañana y Raziel el arcángel de los misterios era protegido por el gran príncipe Miguel. Habiendo crecido bajo el duro mando de los arcángeles más fuertes creados y bajo la dura responsabilidad de llevar a cabo sus caminos de los que fueron creados.

—Podemos ir a tener una aventura—dijo Raziel emocionado

—Tenemos clases con Raph, sabes que si faltamos se molestara mucho y le dirá a Mikey y Luci—

—Estoy cansado de siempre estar preocupado ¡quiero divertirme!—Raziel se sentó al lado de Azrael sonriendo—Tengo una idea—

—Raziel—se quejó Azrael—La última vez que tuviste una 'gran' idea para divertirte terminamos sin poder sentarnos bien por casi una semana—

—¿Entonces no quieres escuchar mi idea?—

—Claro que quiero escuchar tu idea amigo—

—Quiero ir a la tierra—

—¿¡Qué!?—

Raziel se levantó sonriendo.

—¡Sí! He hablado con los ángeles del clima y ellos dicen que están en la mejor estación en la tierra, el invierno—

Azrael se quería negar por completo, de todo lo que no podían hacer el ir a la tierra estaba categorizado como el número uno, pero realmente le interesaba la idea.

—¿Invierno?—

—Sí, me dijeron sobre aquello, era un clima donde había una tierna lluvia de hielo—

—¿Hielo?—

—Le llaman copos de nieve, dicen que se disuelven cuando los tocas y además que si se acumulan demasiado en el suelo forman montañas de nieve haciendo que toda la tierra se cubra de blanco—

Azrael se hizo a la idea mientras escuchaba a Raziel, nunca habían visto algo así lo cual le emocionaba más, se mordió el labio inferior, tenía tantas ganas de verlo pero sabía lo que pasaría si los descubrían.

—En caso de que acepte ir ¿Cómo iríamos a la tierra? La puerta principal siempre es vigilada para que ningún ángel de los que van a la tierra falte—

—Tengo un lugar secreto para poder ir sin que nadie se dé cuenta—comento Raziel—está más allá de los jardines—

—¿Más allá de los jardines? No querrás decir—

—Sí, lo jardines prohibidos—

—¡Nos mataran si se enteran que fuimos allá y sobre todo si los cruzamos para ir a la tierra!—

—¿Entonces no quieres ir?—

—Por supuesto que quiero ir—

—¡Genial! Pues prepárate para irnos—

—¿Ahora?—pregunto Azrael poniéndose de pie y siguiendo a su hermano

—Claro, es nuestra oportunidad, Miguel y Lucifer están en los jardines de los arcángeles, Gabriel esta con los otros novatos y Raphael está en las plantaciones medicinales, es nuestro momento—

—Pues allá vamos—

Ambos novatos caminaron atravesando los jardines hasta el área prohibida, Azrael era un poco más pequeño que Raziel, tenía el cabello negro y ojos grises con alas oscuras como las de Lucifer, mientras que Raziel tenía el cabello castaño con ojos azules al igual que sus alas, Azrael usaba una túnica blanca y Raziel una azul claro como siempre usando la túnica especial para los novatos.

Era una túnica con pantalones cortos algo esponjados y una túnica larga sujetada por un pequeño cinturón de cuerda dorada con mangas hasta los codos, su padre siempre había creído que era la túnica más cómoda para los novatos que les gustaba moverse mucho.

Llegaron al final de los jardines prohibidos atravesando varios agujeros profundos y riscos empinados, era peligroso estar por aquellos lugares porque si alguno caía se lastimaría gravemente y ninguno quería ir a una visita con Raphael porque no podrían explicar las heridas.

Al final de todo había un gran precipicio que al asomarse abajo solo dejaba ver nubes tapando la vista.

—¿Es por aquí?—

—Sí, tenemos que saltar y caeremos en la tierra—

—¿No es peligroso?—

—Sí no tuvieras alas y si no supieras volar si—Raziel sonrió extendiendo sus alas azules—¿Estás listo hermano?—

—Sabes que no se volar muy bien, todavía no termino mis clases básicas—se quejó Azrael

Eran de los novatos más pequeños en todo el cielo superando por poco a Samael, Samandriel y Castiel, tenían una apariencia de 8 años por lo que eran aún muy pequeños comparados a muchos de los otros ángeles pero tenían un poder superior.

—Para eso estoy yo aquí, te ayudare a llegar a la tierra, así podremos ir los dos—Raziel extendió su mano a su hermano.

Azrael se lo pensó un rato, seria buen momento de arrepentirse y volver, pero realmente quería ver aquel lugar ¿Por qué su padre los había hecho tan curiosos? Seguramente se arrepentiría cuando los mayores se dieran cuenta pero cerro los ojos tomando la mano de Raziel.

—Estoy seguro que Miguel acabara con nuestra capacidad de sentarnos—

—Nos preocuparemos por eso cuando llegue el momento—

Ambos ángeles asintieron cerrando los ojos y saltando al vacío.

* * *

—No están en los jardines señor—anunció un ángel a Miguel

—Tampoco están por las clases ni en las salas de estudio—dijo otro a Lucifer

Miguel y Lucifer estaban parados intentando no parecer mucho más preocupados de lo que estaban.

—No los he visto en todo el día hermano—dijo Raphael—Todos los sanadores buscaron sin encontrarlos—

—Los mensajeros tampoco los han visto por los caminos y tampoco los vieron acercarse a ninguna de las puertas del cielo—comento Gabriel

—Ya buscaron por los lugares prohibidos, sabemos que ellos les gusta romper las reglas—pregunto Miguel mirando a los ángeles

—Sí, no hay señal de ellos—contesto uno

—¿Dónde podrían estar? ¡Ya está oscureciendo!—dijo Lucifer elevando la voz mostrando lo preocupado que estaba.

—Podríamos preguntarle a padre—comento Gabriel mientras cargaba a un pequeño Castiel entre sus brazos—él sabrá donde están—

—Padre está ocupado con las especies que está creando para la tierra, dice que está creando la especie más difícil e importante hasta ahora y no debemos interrumpirle, además, debemos ser capaces de cuidar de nuestros propios novatos—

Lucifer, que se había quedado callado pensando había tenido una idea sobre aquello que menciono Miguel.

—Hermano y si ellos fueron a…—

Miguel comprendió desde ese momento lo que Lucifer quería decir, se negaba a la idea de que los pequeños arcángeles hubieran desobedecido de esa manera poniéndose en peligro pero dentro de él sabía que su hermano tenía razón.

—Ellos…¿Crees que lo harían? Es decir, desobedecer de esa manera tan arriesgada—

Lucifer suspiro asintiendo con la cabeza.

—No están en ningún otro lugar verdad—

Miguel asintió mirando a otro grupo de ángeles que parecían querer descifrar lo que los arcángeles decían entre ellos.

—Un grupo de ángeles acompáñenos a la tierra, buscaremos por todos los lugares, quien dé con ellos primero decidlo a nosotros para evitar que huyan—ordeno Miguel y los ángeles asintieron preparándose para seguir a los cuatro arcángeles a la tierra.

Raphael y Gabriel dejaron a sus novatos al cuidado de otros mensajeros y sanadores siguiendo a sus hermanos para ayudarlos en la búsqueda de los dos novatos restantes en la tierra con la esperanza de encontrarlos.

* * *

Raziel y Azrael se quedaron maravillados al ver a sus alrededores la tierra cubierta de blanco, era una vista que nunca habían presenciado y era hermosa. Copos de nieve caían lentamente alrededor de ellos y al tocarlos estos se deshacían en sus manos, ambos sonrieron mirándose entre ellos, era tan y como les habían contado que era.

—Mira hermano, si acumulas la nieve y la presionas entre tus manos puedes hacer figuras—dijo Raziel sentándose en la nieve, eran ángeles por lo cual el frío no les afectaba.

Azrael hizo lo que su hermano, pero en cambio junto algo de nieve e hizo una bola entre las manos, miro a su hermano, la nieve era suave por lo que sabía que no le haría daño así que le arrojo la bola de nieve haciendo que dé la impresión Raziel se cayera a la nieve del suelo cubriéndose.

—Hey—reclamo saliendo de la nieve y sacudiéndose—Tú lo pediste—

Azrael río cuando vio a Raziel hacer una bola de nieve igual que él, Azrael corrió para que su hermano no lograra arrojarle la bola de nieve pero Raziel se apresuró en perseguirlo, tuvieron una guerra de bolas de nieve por horas hasta que quedaron lo suficientemente cansados para tirarse en la nieve mirando al cielo con los copos de nieve cayendo sobre ellos.

—La nieve es muy fría, podría hacer que las plantas y los animalitos del bosque mueran—dijo Azrael preocupado—No quiero que algo tan bonito los asesine—

—No te preocupes, papá hizo que los animalitos durmieran o emigraran a lugares cálidos y las plantas vuelven a nacer en la primavera mucho más hermosa—

—¿No esta todo el mundo cubierto de hielo?—

—No, los ángeles mensajeros me dijeron que solo algunas partes del mundo pueden tener nieve y hielo, otras están cubiertas de arena y hace calor todo el año, otras serán siempre hielo, otras son solo agua y nosotros estamos en un área que tendrá todas las estaciones del año—

—Yo quiero ver otras estaciones, quiero verlas todas—

—Claro que veremos todas—dijo Raziel sonriendo—Hay una estación donde las hojas de los arboles no son verdes—

—¿¡No son verdes!? Entonces ¿De qué color son?—

—Tienen colores amarillos, naranjas y rojos además de muchos otros y caen de los arboles amontonándose en el suelo haciendo un crujido si las pisas o las aplastas pero son muy suaves—

—Quisiera verlo—dijo Azrael emocionado

—Lo veremos, pero eso será hasta el próximo año si es que Miguel no nos castiga antes, si no creo que tendremos que esperar poco más de un siglo o dos—

—Es verdad, Luci estará tan molesto y preocupado…—

Raziel noto la preocupación en su hermano, no quería que pasara el tiempo con la preocupación de que sus hermanos les encontraran por lo que tuvo una idea.

—¿Quieres ir a un lago?—

—¿Un lago? ¿Para qué?—pregunto Azrael

—El agua con tanto frío se hace hielo y podemos patinar o caminar sobre ellos, caminar sobre agua congelada, eso es el hielo pero es algo resbalosa—

—¡Vamos!—grito Azrael emocionado poniéndose de pie.

—Vamos—

Ambos ángeles encontraron un lago cercano, Raziel extendió sus alas volando sobre el lago y tocándolo con un pie, estaba realmente resbaloso pero más que eso se preocupó de que el hielo fuera a ser delgado.

—Pisa con cuidado hermano, si escuchas algún ruido del hielo aléjate—comento Raziel

—Claro—

Azrael se acercó al hielo pisando con cuidado, era verdad que si daba algún paso mal se resbalaría, pero era divertido verlo, el hielo brillaba y algún día podría contarle a los novatos más jóvenes como Castiel lo que era pisar un lago de hielo.

De repente se escuchó un crujido en el hielo, ambos ángeles se miraron entre ellos algo asustados, Raziel tenía las alas extendidas aun sobrevolando un poco solo pisando el hielo de vez en cuando, pero Azrael tenía las alas guardadas cubriendo su espala.

—Azrael, camina lentamente de regreso a la nieve, ese crujido no es nada bueno—

—Sí—

Azrael se giró lentamente escuchando otro crujido, cerró los ojos un momento y continuo con su camino, justo antes de llegar al final el hielo se partió pero solo cayo de un pie al agua congelada, Raziel voló rápido sacándolo antes de que se resbalara y rompiera más el hielo.

Ambos respiraron agitadamente por la adrenalina ocurrida y se voltearon a ver alegres de que nada pasara, Azrael miro su pierna, había sentido el agua helada por su piel y el hielo le había hecho daño raspándole la rodilla y mojando un poco su pantalón, su sandalia estaba empapada.

—No te preocupes, solo es un rasguño, yo te curare—dijo Raziel rompiendo un poco de su túnica, lo principal sería limpiar la herida de la sangre.

—¿Sabes algo de sanación?—pregunto Azrael sorprendido

—Aprendí lo básico observando a Raph, puede que no vaya a ser un sanador como Samandriel pero al menos todos debemos aprender lo básico—

—Yo no fui creado para sanar, no creo que me sirva aprender eso—

—Tonterías, todos debemos aprender todo porque todo es necesario—comento Raziel limpiando con cuidado la herida de su hermano—al menos eso me dice Miguel cada vez que le digo que no quiero ir a clases—

—¿Qué harás después de limpiarla?—pregunto Azrael tímidamente, después de todo no le gustaba ir con Raphael cuando se lastimaba, siempre tenía miedo sin razón aun sabiendo que el sanador haría lo posible para que no le doliera la curación.

—Debo concentrarme, te sanare con gracia—Raziel aparto el trozo de tela de su túnica manchado con algo de sangre ya después de limpiar la herida de Azrael—Me cansara un poco pero no es una herida grande ni grave así que estaré bien—

Cerró los ojos concentrando su gracia en su mano y colocando su mano cerca de la herida de Azrael, Raphael era creyente de no curar las heridas por completo porque creía que así aprenderían a tener más cuidado y la herida sería un recordatorio, pero nunca dejaba cicatriz y siempre curaban en un par de días sin nada de dolor.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos vio la rodilla de Azrael completamente curada, ambos sonrieron al notar que había funcionado pero tan pronto como Raziel se puso de pie se mareo cayendo de rodillas.

—¡Hermano!—Azrael se acercó para ver a Raziel

—E-Estoy bien, no sé qué paso solo me maree un poco—

—Sera mejor volver—sugirió Azrael preocupado—Esta oscureciendo—

Raziel se mordió el labio mirando a Azrael con una mirada de disculpa.

—Sabes volver ¿verdad?—pregunto Azrael preocupado por la mirada de su hermano

—Pues…—

—Vamos—Azrael ignoro aquello, después de todo no podía culpar a Raziel por eso si él había querido participar, ahora solo les restaba esperar a que alguien les encontrara—Quiero ver como cae la nieve a través de la luz de la luna de invierno—

Raziel sonrió viendo que no le culpaba por aquel error que había cometido, por eso le gustaba jugar tanto con su hermano porque no importaba que tan malo era el problema en el que estaban siempre sonreía sin culparlo.

—Yo también quiero verla, será que la luna tiene muchos secretos—Raziel se puso de pie sintiéndose mejor.

Ambos caminaron entre los arboles conversando como si estuvieran en los jardines del cielo, por suerte la nieve que caía del cielo cubriría sus huellas.

* * *

Todos los ángeles estaban dispersados por todos lados buscando, ya era de noche y no había señales por ningún lado hasta que un ángel anunció encontrar algunas señales en una parte de la tierra donde había nieve y hielo.

Los arcángeles llegaron tan rápido como pudieron con el ángel que había hecho llegar el mensaje de tener una pista de ellos.

—¿Qué encontraste?—pregunto Gabriel al ángel el cual señalo el suelo

Miguel se agacho, era un trozo de túnica azul por lo que sabía que era de Raziel, la tomo entre sus manos notando la mancha de sangre asustándose ¿Algo les había ocurrido? Mostro el trozo de tela a los demás arcángeles mostrando su preocupación ante aquello.

—Es la sangre de Azrael—dijo Lucifer lentamente, estaba más asustado de lo que muchos le habían visto en mucho tiempo—Es de mi pequeño—

—Vamos, los encontraremos—comento Raphael colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Lucifer—Estarán bien—

—¡Los encontramos!—grito un ángel mensajero llegando volando—¡Están al norte de aquí cerca de unas colinas!—

Los arcángeles no esperaron ni un momento, desplegaron sus alas dirigiéndose hacia el lugar indicando buscando por la oscuridad solo guiados por la luz de la luna, encontraron a los dos pequeños en el camino, bajaron atrás de ellos.

Ambos novatos, al mirar a los arcángeles tan de repente, soltaron un gemido de miedo, Miguel se acercó a Raziel y Lucifer tomo a Azrael revisándoles completamente.

—¿E-Están bien?—pregunto Lucifer aun preocupado.

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza sin saber cómo contestar aun con la sorpresa de haber sido encontrados. Cuando los arcángeles estuvieron seguros de que no había heridas graves en ningún novato ambos mayores tiraron sobre su rodilla a los más pequeños comenzando a darles varias fuertes nalgadas, pasaron así un tiempo hasta que supieron que los traseros de los dos pequeños ángeles traviesos habían cambiado a un color más rojo los pusieron de pie.

Los dos ángeles lloraban frotándose sus adoloridos fondos cuando fueron puesto de pie enfrente de los arcángeles mayores, sabían que ahora les regañarían o gritarían lo molestos y preocupados que estaban, pero no esperaban lo que sucedería, Miguel y Lucifer se agacharon abrazándolos con fuerza, cada uno a su carga correspondiente.

—E-Estaba tan preocupado—sollozo Lucifer cubriéndose el rostro con el pequeño hombro de Azrael—Creía que algo te había pasado—

Miguel simplemente abrazaba a Raziel, lograba escuchar a Lucifer llorar sus preocupaciones, seguramente después tendría que hablar con él para tranquilizarlo por completo, convencerlo de que todo estaba bien pero por ahora se sentía bien tener a su pequeña carga entre sus brazos de nuevo.

Azrael se sintió peor al escuchar a Lucifer llorar por lo que comenzó a llorar con más fuerza apretando las túnicas de Lucifer que tenía entre sus manos.

—L-Lo siento, perdóname Luci—lloró Azrael—N-No lo haré de nuevo, perdóname p-porfavor—

Lucifer se tranquilizó un poco más después de unos momentos, se ocupó de no mostrar ninguna lágrima más antes de mirar a Azrael.

—Todo perdonado pequeño, no llores más, aquí estoy yo—

Azrael se limpió un par de lágrimas antes de abrazar a Lucifer con fuerza, Lucifer le cargó entre sus brazos y se volvió a poner de pie mirando a Miguel hacer lo mismo, seguramente necesitarían dormir con los pequeños novatos para asegurarse que no volverían a escapar y para sentir la tranquilidad de que estaban con ellos.


End file.
